Rhonda Snortleson
|image=Rhondaclark.png |image size= |caption= |life status=Alive (as of 1375) |born=June 11, 1296 |died= |age=78 or 79 (as of 1375) |cause of death= |title=Prefect |occupation=Ooh Ooh Aah Aah County Prefect (1363-75) |school= |grade= |religion= |residence= |sex=Female |species=Human |race=White |fur color= |skin color= |height= |weight= |doppelganger= |spouse=Buck Snortleson (m. 1342) |parent= |father= |mother= |sibling= |brother= |sister= |child= |son=Danny Snortleson |daughter=Rosá Snortleson (adopted) |grandparent= |grandfather= |grandmother=Anastasia Clark |grandchild= |grandson= |granddaughter= |uncle or aunt= |uncle= |aunt= |nephew or niece= |nephew= |niece= |cousin= |other relatives= *Bradley Snortleson (step-son) *Jasmine McGwire (step-daughter) *Gina McGwire (step-granddaughter) *Bruce McGwire (step-son-in-law) *Angela Snortleson (step-daughter-in-law) |first appearance= "The Snortlesons" |final appearance= Tweet }} Rhonda Ivy Snortleson, Clark, (born June 11, 1296) is a large human woman. She is the third and current wife of Buck Snortleson, with whom she has two children: Danny and Rosá (the later is adopted). Through marrying Buck, Rhonda gained two step-children: Bradley and Jasmine. Biography Early life Rhonda Ivy Clark was born on June 11, 1296 to unknown parents. Her grandmother was Anastasia Clark, probably her father's mother. Marriage and family At one point, Rhonda met Buck Snortleson, a male monkey who was recently divorced from Karen Bonobo. During their first conversation, Rhonda complemented Buck's hair. Rhonda and Buck were married on August 12, 1342, when she was 46 and he was 45. The couple then proceeded to adopt Rosá Lopez, the young daughter of Ruby Lopez (Buck's first wife), who had died in 1338 due to a ruptured aneurysm. Around Thanksgiving of 1343, Jasmine (Rhonda's step-daughter) was struggling to make a meal for her in-laws, who were visiting. Jasmine called Rhonda, who was able to instruct Jasmine in the kitchen over speakerphone. Rhonda gave birth to her second (first biological) child in 1345, named Daniel Eugene Snortleson. Sometime around 1347, Rhonda attend Jasmine's baby shower. Rhonda and Buck visited Jasmine's house in Port Milo, Furria for Christmas of 1355. Political career In 1363, (at age 66 or 67) she was elected the Prefect of Ooh Ooh Aah Aah County, a position she held until 1375, after two terms. Appearances "The Snortlesons" (first appearance) Written works Monkeytown Anthology Series * Life as Jasmine: Part One (mentioned) * Life as Jasmine: Part Two * Life as Jasmine: Part Three Internet Twitter * October 1, 2016 * October 1, 2016 (mentioned) * October 8, 2016 * October 20, 2016 * October 20, 2016 * October 20, 2016 * November 12, 2016 (mentioned) * March 19, 2017 (mentioned) * June 11, 2017 * August 29, 2017 (mentioned) }} Behind the scenes Toy actor The toy used to portray Rhonda is an American Girl doll, specifically from the Bitty Baby line. This same doll was used in the Judge Mia episode "The Haunted." Prequel web series On October 14, 2016, Stuffie Studios ordered a limited eight-part web series titled Ivy. This came in response to Rhonda's instant popularity after her appearance in "The Snortlesons." It was planned to be a prequel series about Rhonda's life before meeting Buck, and would star the characters of Rhonda, Alfred Clark (her father), Edna Clark (her mother), and Susie (her best friend). Production was scheduled to begin on December 10. However, the project was "indefinitely shelved" on November 12, 2016. The title, Ivy, is a reference to Rhonda's middle name. Gallery Rhonda when she first meets Buck. rhondameetsbuck.png Rhonda with hat.png Alternate outfit. rhondabuck1.png Rhonda and her husband, Buck. rhondabuck2.png Rhonda, Buck, their son Danny, and their adoptive daughter, Rosá. rhondabuck3.png Rhonda, Buck, and Rosá. rhondabuck4.png Rhonda, Buck, Danny, Rosá, and Rhonda's step-son, Bradley. }} }} Category:Characters Category:Monkeytown characters Category:1296 births Category:1290s births Category:13th century births Category:June births Category:White people Category:Females Category:Humans Category:County Prefects Category:Politicians Category:Monkeytown residents Category:Monkeytown (neighborhood) residents Category:Furria residents Category:Married people Category:Parents Category:Adoptive parents Category:Snortleson clan Category:Snortleson family (Buck and Rhonda) Category:Clark family